Cerulean
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [OishixEiji] Eiji, bored out of his mind, calls Oishi for a rather pleasant conversation.


Disclaimer: _Prince of Tennis_ and all affiliated materials are property of Konomi Takeshi and Shonen Jump.

Cerulean  
By: Nanaki BH

Sometimes, I think, being bored can be a bad thing. I don't know why but summers just aren't so special anymore. Every year, at the end of the school year, I would think, "This is great! Finally some time to myself!" But that's not true. That's not really how I feel. I just think that's how I feel. I just assume that summer is going to be some kind of great fun because I'll have all that time to myself.

Well, in truth, I think that's really what I hate most about it. All year long I worry about tests and homework even though I promise myself at the start of the new school year that I'll do better and try harder. When it comes down to it, I go and disappoint myself. So basically, I never keep that yearly promise to myself and I live in perpetual worry ever after.

And of course, that's not how I want to live but sometimes I believe that's the only way I can. I think there's something exciting about rushing off to school after over-sleeping or trying to finish my homework the day it's due. As soon as summer hits, all my worries are gone. It's good for only a few days, a weekend's time, and then I wish I could worry again. Come to think of it, that might even by why I put off reading the books I have to for summer – just to give myself something to cram in before school starts again.

I miss Oishi, too.

If he wasn't in the picture, I might not enjoy worrying as much as I do. If there wasn't somebody there to faithfully listen to me complain about the deadlines, then what fun would I have? During the summer, I can call him up whenever I want but there's just something special about arriving at school and seeing him waiting there for me. When we've got all this time to ourselves, this glorious, boring time, we have to come up with things to do. And it's like, when you leave things up to us alone, things aren't very special.

School is special. School is always there and it's always what we want it to be. Sometimes it's not what we want and that's good too because at least it's more exciting than lying on my bed reciting the days of the week.

Actually, that's exactly what I was doing when that all hit me. Thinking like that, I felt a little sad, even. It made me realize just how much I depend on routine and just how much I rely on Oishi.

It made me feel sort of guilty, like I was wasting his time. No, I thought, remembering back to the time when our team referred to Oishi as being the "mother" of Seigaku. So essentially, I was wasting his time just as much as I was wasting… my mother's? I had to assure myself that I wasn't a burden to him. I was simply taking advantage of his kindness; the free kindness and sincerity that he gave to all of Seigaku's players.

My heart sort of sunk then, as I realized how I was making light of his genuine kindness. But that's what I loved about the guy. That's what made Oishi special to me. Except, what made him special to me was in fact the same thing that made him special to everybody else. Was I just stubborn? Jealous? Greedy?

I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow. I wanted so desperately to block out my senses and leave the world for just a little but I was finding that nearly impossible with my nose pressed so deep into the soft contours of my pillow. It still smelled exactly like Oishi from the last time he slept over. I could never really figure out what that smell was. It was light by then, fading, but I could still recognize it. It had the obvious, underlying chemical scent from the product he puts in his hair to keep it back in that funky style of his but there was something else.

It was so distinctly Oishi's smell.

A little whine escaped my lips, the kind of sound a girl makes when she's thinking about the guy she likes. I didn't really want to think of him like that but in the end, I couldn't help myself. Often, I felt like it was just too obvious the way I felt but how was I supposed to hide it when I was so infatuated with everything about him?

He knew. I knew. We knew.

I wondered frequently whether or not the rest of the world knew. Whenever I would get close to him, I was afraid there was a sign on my forehead that blatantly read, "We're more than just friends!" I bet Fuji knows, at least. He's got that smile of his… and if he looks at you in that way that he does, you can be sure that he knows something. Momo, Tezuka, and ochibi-chan are too oblivious to see it or even understand, I bet. Taka and Kaidoh don't even seem like the sort who understand what true love is yet. Oddly enough, I'm sure that Inui knows. That might be because he observes us so much, though. I really wouldn't doubt it.

I can still hear his voice in my head. "Are you and Oishi going on a date again tonight?" Ah! Why'd he have to say it like that in front of everybody? It's only a coincidence that nobody questioned it. That, of course, brings me back to the theory that everybody actually knows because it's just that obvious.

I don't want to think about it! I think far too much when I have too much time on my hands. When my mind gets on that subject it all just boils down to one very distasteful thing: when will we be outed?

My heart gave the whimpering sigh that time. It just wanted to be happy, to go back to the place where we could act however we wanted and be able to have it written off as just two guys having fun.

I rolled over, almost falling off of my bed to grab the cordless phone that was still resting next to me on the floor. My thumb hesitated over the number pad, ready to dial his number. But what would we do even if he came over? Having sex was strictly out of the question. I was bored and hot so of course I was horny but my family was at home so none of that sort of fun would have had a chance of taking place. We could've always just talked. I liked talking even though it was still a far cry from having Oishi's hands in my pants. Anything was better than nothing, though, so being bored together was looking tempting.

I grabbed my teddy bear patterned pillow and snuggled up close to it before phoning him. Often, I would assume that same position when I gave him a call. I don't think it really had much to do with being comfortable. Nah, it was more like I was trying to play a trick on my mind to make myself believe that what I was holding so close to me was actually Oishi. That often made phone calls a lot nicer. As I would lay there listening to his voice I would close my eyes sometimes and pretend I had my arms around him. I used to feel a little guilty about doing that because I would imagine things like that even before he knew that I liked him. Since we were together, I could do it unabashedly.

In that time that exists between sending the call and him picking up on the other line, my breath always catches in my throat. It's something similar to watching the high rise act at the circus. You set your eyes on the guy up top and wait for something to happen. Or maybe I just keep my mouth shut because I'm always afraid of saying something horribly stupid if his mom or dad were to answer instead.

As soon as the other line picked up and I heard his voice on the other line, though, I just couldn't seem to find my voice again. In worrying about whoever else was going to answer, I forgot what to say if I got him on the phone. I sputtered nervously for a moment and I heard him finally speak.

"Eiji?" he asked.

Of course it was me. Who else would call his house and not answer like an idiot?

My face felt hot and I knew that I was blushing but I managed to force out my voice, as difficult as it was. Not knowing what I was supposed to say, all I got out was a weak, "Hey, how are you?"

He was just as bright and as cheery as expected. Though, what he said after that customary greeting of ours surprised me. "I'm sort of bored." I pinched myself on the cheek and winced. I just had to be sure I wasn't hearing things. I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was because it wasn't even so long ago that I had been thinking about the same thing. It was more surprising that we were thinking the same thing, I thought.

No it wasn't. I was probably just trying to be romantic.

Summer was making everybody else just as bored as I was. He didn't sound anywhere near as aggravated about being bored as I felt. "Being bored together" came back to mind and my heart gave a little happy jump. I sat up in my bed, my head mere inches from the bunk above me. Immediately, I started mulling over possible things that we could have done which may or may not have included sex in the end.

"So let's do something," I told him, hoping that he would have his own suggestions to impart.

"Oh? Like what?"

He didn't have any, surprisingly. I was a little intrigued, though, by the very sensual intonation in his voice. I licked my lips instinctively, purring softly into the receiver. I bit down on my lip – hard – after a moment passed. I could hear him on the other side making the same noises I was.

"Don't tell me," I muttered, feeling a little dazed already. "You're just as _bored_ as I am, aren't you?"

"Eiji, if by _bored_… you mean incredibly _hard_… then yes."

I couldn't help but giggle. I always loved it when I got him that way; when he would lose his cool and give in to whatever I wanted. Oishi was typically a very strong-willed, firm person but he usually seemed to give into my requests, no matter how odd they may seem sometimes. And that particular time, I knew exactly what it was that I wanted.

"Hey, Oishi, don't get me wrong now, I totally didn't call you for this." He made a sound as to question what I said but I promptly hushed him. "What I mean is, if we're both pretty bored and thinking on the same wavelength so to speak, how about we… uh… over the phone?"

Luckily, Oishi usually thought about the same things I did; that's what made us such a good doubles pair, after all. My fingers were just itching to sink beneath my belt and I was sure that somewhere, on the other side of the phone call, Oishi was aching to do the same. I really wasn't very surprised when I heard him sigh and say that he had to close his door first. It was nothing like I had planned when I had initially picked up the phone. Nonetheless, I wasn't disappointed.

I'd never tried phone sex before and, like how I was with just about any other "sexual experience", I was curious. It wasn't just that, really. I was a teenager. Nobody could really blame me even if they knew.

Once I was sure that my door was securely locked and that no blinds on my windows were open, I sunk back into my bed. It had, at first, been a little difficult for me to find a comfortable way to lie on my bed while holding a phone to my ear, but a few years of practice had fixed that problem in the end. I lied back, resting my head on my pillow and cushioned the cordless phone down next to my ear.

Confident in my comfort, I decided to check on Oishi to see how he was doing. He'd been unusually quiet for some time. I barely got to speak a word before he told me that he was doing the same. This phone sex thing was turning out to be a lot easier than I previously thought it would be. I was already picturing him getting comfortable on his bed, face turned to one side with the phone tucked between his face and shoulder, fingers trailing lower and lower…

"So what are you wearing?" I asked. I figured it was the obvious first question.

"Leather," he answered calmly, and then promptly broke out into laughter. "I'm kidding. It's just something I grabbed off my floor. A t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some socks. I'm sure you've got something more interesting on, right?"

I grinned, knowing that Oishi was actually right. I hadn't done it purposely, but I was wearing something fairly erotic. I had to blame it on the heat. No matter how well their air conditioning worked, I could only imagine the pain I would be in if I was wearing jeans. The heat always found me somehow if I dressed in jeans. Therefore, I wound up in a small pair of shorts and a short sleeved, button-up shirt.

Telling him all about it in detail, he sounded sort of interested. I knew exactly the sort of look he would have been giving me if he was there in front of me in person. God, I could just get lost in that stare of his. He only acts that way around me, only when we're alone. That "mother" image disappears and he's all "dirty girlfriend".

My fingers found the collar of my shirt and I started to unbutton it, alerting him to the fact. It was way different than normal sex. I had to admit just about everything I was doing… and I loved it. There was something definitely thrilling about running my hands all over myself, telling him about every bit of it. Each button felt like it was taking an eternity to come undone but I loved every slow motion second of it. My cock was quickly hardening in my shorts and it took every last ounce of restraint to keep myself from grabbing it and jerking off right there.

I purred for him. "Shirt's open," I moaned, running my fingers up and down my sides. "God… You know, it feels so good to touch myself like this." It was, admittedly so. Whenever the need arose to get off, I would run off to the bathroom or something to handle it and I was done in a matter of minutes. I never took the time to please myself the way Oishi did when he was with me. "My nipples are really hard, too. Ngh… and sensitive."

I heard Oishi's heavy breathing on the other line. "Hang on," he muttered. Barely a few seconds later, I heard him settling back down. "Had to get my shirt off… There's something really nice about having another guy as my lover. I can look at my own body and know exactly what you're feeling. Every bit of pleasure you feel I can feel, too."

As my fingers ran over my sensitive skin, I closed my eyes and pictured him getting off the same way; his touches mirroring my own. Every stroke, pet, and caress I placed on my own body was inevitably being mirrored by him on the other side of the conversation. The pleasure felt like it was growing in my chest, ready to make my heart explode. I had no idea I could make myself feel so good without even touching my dick. The basic, carnal part of me wanted to tear off my shorts and just end it right there, though. In the end, it's not about how good you feel while you're doing it, but how good it feels when it ends.

"Don't mind me, but my cock's getting lonely down there," he murmured huskily. Honestly, I was glad he admitted it first. "Button first, then zipper, then belt," he said and I could hear each of them being unfastened as he called them off. The sound I heard last was probably his belt hitting the floor, I assumed. My fingers, quivering in excitement then, fumbled with each of the fastenings, clumsily undoing each of them.

"I don't know about you," I said, "but these shorts can go in one easy motion." Illustrating that, I slipped them off, briefs included, in one motion and tossed them onto the floor beside my bed. "And it feels great to be free!" I joked. "Except not free of the shirt. It's still under me. I only had it open before but it's not all the way off." I was actually enjoying the way the soft fabric of it felt against the sides of my stomach.

I trailed my hand down my belly, lower and lower until it rested low on my stomach. My slightly chilled hands set my warm skin alight. "Oishi," I moaned. "How are you doing over there?"

"Pants are down and I'm aching to touch it." Some heavy panting. "I miss you, you know. If I was there with you right now I would be making you scream so loud." I heard him moan a little bit more and my mind created for me all of the strong curves of his body; the dip in his stomach and the smooth plains of his chest. God, he was so right. Being away from him the way I was, I wanted to touch him even more.

I grinned to myself. "Yeah, Oishi, but you know that if I was there with you, I'd start it all by sucking you off, you know." He gave a rather satisfied growl and I knew I was helping him out. My neglected cock wasn't willing to wait any longer, though. "Mph. Hang on," I muttered, rolling off my bed for a second to rummage around in my dresser. Triumphantly, I held up a bottle of lubricant I had hidden away. I got myself situated again and unscrewed the top of it.

"You're using lube, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. What, is that a bad thing or something?"

"How should I put this…? It makes for a nice mental image."

What more was there to say? How could I even choke out a response when my slick fingers finally closed around me? All I could do was gasp into the receiver, nudging it with my cheek. I heard him make a similar sound, fueling my passion and need. I wished so badly that I could have been there with him instead. As I quickened the pace of my fist, I silently promised myself I would go out with him later or get him alone somehow.

One of my hands crept up to tease my nipples, rubbing them between thumb and forefinger, drawing soft sighs from my lips. After ignoring my need for such a long time, I was ready to explode already. My strokes grew faster and more desperate as I found myself nearing the edge. The whole while, I could hear him moaning, panting. Accompanied by the slick sound of my own strokes, it became a dangerously delicious soundtrack to my desire. With pleasure mounting, I found it harder to hold on.

"Oishi, I'm--" I whispered breathily, my sentence cut short as I felt the waves of my orgasm course through me. My eyes snapped shut and I rolled onto my side, pumping my fist harder and faster until it was all over. For that brief, very nice moment, it was like I couldn't hear anything. The world was reduced to me and that short moment of ecstasy. When the world finally closed in on me again, I could Oishi on the other end, coming down from his own.

"Why haven't we done that before?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably because we haven't been bored enough to try it and we value intimate contact."

"So… You want to go out for burgers or something?"

What'd he think I was going to say; _no_? Cheap American food and some time out with Oishi sounded better than anything I could do alone.

Author's Notes: I had that one hanging around for a really long time. The way it started, I didn't intend for it to be the story it turned out to be. It was going to inevitably involve a phone but I was like, "God, you know what's better than just a call?" So BAM phone sex. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
